The Legend of Zelda: Across Two Worlds
by violinmonster
Summary: At a party me and my friends get sucked into Hyrule. Just the first chapter of many to come.


It's been a while since my last fanfic, so I hope you can bear with me... I hope the story makes sense, and I apologize for any obvious errors. Ashley, Grace, and Maia, don't worry, this is your story too!

Now for Uber Randomness!

LOST

-Violinmaster92

* * *

The day was a bright one, perfect for playing outside, however the sounds of button mashing, screaming, and Super Smash Brothers™ floated, or rather ecstatically flew, through the air.

"NO WAY! THAT WAS GAY!" A boy of, now fifteen, shouted. He brushed back his black hair as his brown eyes suddenly adjusted to a stream of light let into the room.

"Hey!" I shouted as he stepped into the room from the outside.

"Yo!" Alex, another boy of fifteen, said.

"What's up?" David, yet again another boy of fifteen, questioned.

I scanned the room; it was pitiful; there were food wrappers, plates, cups, and a mass of video game disks lying on the floor.

"So it's already, what, five minutes into the party and you've already gotten everything connected and ready to play?" I asked trying to poke fun at their sudden infatuation with video games.

"Yeah, why?" Alex inquired as he puffed up his colossal amount of brown hair. He then shrieked quite suddenly as Falco smashed his character, Pikachu, into the bottom of the screen.

"Who's Falco?" he asked flatly while he looked from David to Jake.

"Me…" Jake chuckled with an evil smile besmirched upon his face.

Nodding blatantly from the total randomness of the conversation, I stepped over the river of plates, wrappers, etc. to sit down.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed out loud as he whipped out a birthday card for Jake that was neatly folded in my jean back-pocket. My exclamation proved to draw attention.

David and Alex whipped their faces up to see me reaching behind my butt and drawing out a piece of paper which earned the "What the crap" look from David and the "OmeGod" look from Alex. It was understood that they say nothing about what had transpired as Jake reached for his card.

"Happy Birthday!" I said awkwardly as he opened the card. David and Alex just edged away from the "butt-card". Jake opened the card, and upon doing so, ten dollars humbly fell into his lap. You know how it is, you give someone the money in a birthday card and they have the sudden instinct to tuck it away just because the sight of it is truly disturbing. Well, it was one of these moments.

"Thanks." Jake said as he pocketed the cash and un-paused the game to resume play.

"I call next round." I said smartly as he stepped into the adjacent room, the kitchen.

The kitchen was, by far, much cleaner than the living room, the aroma of the room was permeated by the light, clean scent of soap, and light poured in through multiple glass windows. Proceeding further I entered the entertainment room, where the PS3, computers, and books were held hostage.

"Insane!" I mumbled as he stepped to the bookshelf observing the thick layer of dusk covering the many books.

I read through the titles and saw books that he had previously read, such books as Great Expectations, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and of course The Bible. My mind began to drift, but there had to be something that could pass the time, but honestly, who goes to a party and reads? This day was going to be a long one.

Three hours had passed before a controller was freed up when Alex lost. After sitting down and adjusting myself to the screen, I indulged in twenty or so rounds of SSBM until my head hurt. Finally, nighttime came, and with it the need to find something else to do.

"Guys, lets do something else." I suggested so that I might be able to exercise all the parts of my brain in the same day.

"Yeah, I agree." Jake said as he sat back admiring the many stars under his characters name.

"I guess." David shrugged as he watched his character parade around on the screen under the words 'Victory.'

"So what do we do?" Alex asked blatantly staring at the now turned of T.V. screen.

"Well, there are always board games, and like hide and go seek and stuff and like other games." I said trying desperately to think of something.

"Let's go with hide and go seek!" Jake said in a little kiddy voice just to add to the already-present sarcasm.

"Fine." David and Alex said as they jumped up.

"Outside rules?" I asked wishing to broaden the area of play.

"Yeah, definitely." David said.

"I guess I'll be it?" Alex asked.

"Sure!" everyone else said in unison as they cleared the room and went outside.

The only reason I had voted for the use of the outdoors was so that I could hide in the forest that was located directly behind Jake's house. It was big enough to hide in, and since it was night, I thought of no better place where I could hide until everyone else was tagged.

The night was pitch black, almost as if a veil had been laid across it, there was no moon, and no stars in the sky, it was truly a depressing night. I started up the hill toward the looming forest and felt the air around my grow colder. I entered the forest and rapidly began to have an ominous feeling that I was lost. For an inexplicable reason, (or pure stupidity) I ignored this feeling and pushed on past the tough foliage. It was beginning to become impossible to progress any further into the forest, but I new that I would reach a clearing soon where I could stop and think. I pushed further on until I emerged from the bramble into a small clearing where a small pond existed. The pond was normal at first glance, but at the second and third I noticed a door way at the bottom of the pond. I could begin to heart my heart race.

"There is no possible way." I murmured as I stepped back from the pond. "Not since livewire, not since Kingdom Hearts." I began to speak hysterically. I turned on the spot and looked at where I had entered the clearing; thorny bramble had grown over in a matter of seconds so that it was impenetrable. With horror, I realized I had entered the Lost Woods of Hyrule.


End file.
